1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a new system and method of play for the sport of Boxing. More specifically, this new system incorporates many of the traditional rules and regulations of the general rules for boxing with unique modifications. The use of a team of boxers from a plurality of countries vying to become the world championship team, and a unique type of open scoring system is incorporated in this unique system of boxing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of Boxing has a rich and varied history, but suffers tremendously from a public image standpoint as a minor league sport with unscrupulous promoters, unsavory managers, etc. As one of the most famous global spectator sports, the sport of boxing has remained essentially unchanged over the many years. For example, boxers are still awarded victories as individuals unlike many other professional team sports. The scoring system of boxing is still held in secrecy until the conclusion of the boxing bout and an individual boxer is awarded a victory. Finally, the current methods of producing championship boxing bouts between two boxers is to utilize a highly subjective ranking system that can be manipulated by unscrupulous promoters. There currently does not seem to be any objective or systematic way of producing boxing champions.
That being said, however, millions upon millions of dollars are made each year in the sport of Boxing that has no structure, unlike the National Basketball Association, the National Football League, and the National Hockey League. This allows a few promoters to control the sport of boxing, or boxing sanctioning organizations; i.e., (WBC, WBA, WBO, WBF, IBF, IBC, USBA, NABF, AD INFINITUM) that are in existence solely to generate fees under the guise of rating fighters. Ultimately, the fighters lose out when their careers go downhill, with no medical insurance, retirement pensions, workman's compensation, etc.
Currently, there has been many controversies with the methods employed in the current scoring system. Riots have even resulted when the scores of the boxers do not reflect the performance of the boxing bout. This problem has been primarily due to the closed type of scoring system currently used in the sport of boxing today. Using the current closed scoring system, there always seems to be some type of controversy at the conclusion of the boxing bout when the winners are announced.
In the present invention, the ordinary spectator will be able to tell which boxer is winning at any time during the fight. A scoreboard of the judge's current scores will constantly be displayed for the public audience to view throughout the boxing bout. This will eliminate any controversies or speculation during the fight as to who the winner will be. Also, the trainers and boxers themselves will also know who is ahead on points and thus the open scoring method will encourage the boxer, losing on points, to fight harder. When a boxer knows that he cannot mathematically win by points alone, the boxer must then go for a knockout to win, which will greatly intensify the excitement of the boxing bout.
There does not seem to be any closely related prior arts in the field of boxing, however other related sports are shown hereunder that provide for teaching methods of playing varies sports, in Moore of U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,433 the abstract states, "The present invention relates to a variation of the traditional American football game concentrating on the passing aspects which demands virtually all of the athletic skills of traditional football, but capable of being played by a minimal number of players. The subject game including a new apparatus and method of playing employs a number of the refinements of the professional football passing game, based upon its timing and spacing aspects to provide a real athletic challenge, which game may be played on a smaller field, on both inside and outside facilities, the playing field consisting of a level open space at least 40 yards long and 30 yards wide. Spaced apart markers are used to designate the offensive receiver positions for throws passed and varied defensive alignments to prevent successful passing into a plurality of stationary nets or baskets."
In Brim, of U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,806, the abstract states "A method of playing a bowling game in which players are allowed at least one ball to deliver during a turn of play. A given trajectory is selected for a ball to follow down a lane. A player is required to deliver at least one ball down the lane in an attempt to duplicate the given trajectory. The degree to which the player's delivered ball duplicates the given trajectory is determined. A score is awarded to the player which is a function of the degree to which the player's ball duplicated the given trajectory."
All current methods of boxing teach the method of winning only for individual title rights and not as team effort. Additionally, the current methods of boxing use only a closed type of scoring system that is concealed from the public viewing unlike the present invention. In viewing the prior art, there seems to be none, that teach or suggest all of the advantages of the present invention disclosed herein.